Manufacturing processes require the utilization of equipment, space, time and other economically valuable resources to achieve products of desired quality and performance. These processes have to be run with optimal controlling of process parameter values in order to achieve the above objective. To arrive at these optimal values, the methods require several processing trials that increases the cost and time involved in the development and subsequent operation of these manufacturing processes.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a method of optimization that leads to lesser number of manufacturing process trials thereby reducing time and money involved in such processes.